Dispersit
by lilfury
Summary: Ihr Anblick war überwältigend. Stürzte ihn in ein inneres Chaos, aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab. Verdrehtes Verlangen verbrannte seine Seele, schlimmer als die Feuer der Hölle, nagte an ihm und riss ihn tiefer in undenkbare Abgründe. E. Maxwell x Integra H


Für Alex.

Irgendwie verschlägt es mich immer zu den eher ausgefallenen Pairings. Aber ich finde es einfach reizvoller darüber zu schreiben... Sünde, dunkles Verlangen, perfekt!  
Mal im Ernst: es bietet sich ja geradezu an.  
Wer rosarote Wölckchenromantik erwartet ist hier falsch, ansonsten viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)

Ich hoffe, es erscheint nicht zu PWP-artig, so war es eigentlich nicht gedacht.

Disclaimer: Hellsing gehört mir nicht und das ist auch besser so. Weder verdiene ich Geld mit dieser Fanfiction, noch habe ich es vor.

---

_Dispersit superbos mente cordis sui._­ - Er zerstreut, die im Herzen voll Hochmut sind.

_Is iubet egoque optempero._ - Er befiehlt und ich gehorche.

_Dominus ubique est et omnia videt_. - Der Herr ist überall und sieht alles.

---

Zum ersten Mal seit er diese Position inne hatte, fühlte er sich schwach. Seine Hände bebten und verzerrten seine akurate Handschrift zu einem hässlichen Geschnörkel, dessen Wirrnis ihm hämisch den Zustand seiner eigenen Seele spiegelte. _Dispersit superbos mente cordis sui, _hallten die Worte der Predigt hohl in seinen Gedanken wieder, ohne ihn im Geringsten zu beschwichtigen, im Gegenteil, sie schürten seinen Zorn. Was für eine Demütigung, ihn zu diesem Treffen zu verpflichten. Was für eine Qual, ihn so seinen Dämonen auszuliefern. Zähneknirschend legte er den Federhalter beiseite und erhob sich. Was hatte er schon für eine Wahl.

Hunderte von flackernden Kerzen brannten in dem Altarraum der gewaltigen, finsteren Kathedrale, ohne mit ihrem warmen Schein das sonderbare Zusammenspiel von Licht, Schatten und Farben zu durchdringen, welches das Gewölbe erfüllte. "...in nomine patri et filii et spiritus sancti. Amen.", beendete er sein Gebet und lehnte die Stirn gegen die noch immer gefalteten Hände. Frauen waren rachsüchtige Wesen, davon war er überzeugt. Seit über einer Stunde kniete er in der alten, hölzernen Bank und wartete. Die Kälte kroch unter seinen schweren Mantel und setzte sich in seinen Gliedern fest, als wäre er nicht schon zu genüge gepeinigt. _Um fruchtbaren Boden für künftige Zusammenarbeit zu schaffen_, bitte. Aber so hatte er sich die Weihnachtsfeiertage nicht vorgestellt.

"Guten Abend, Maxwell.", riss ihn eine leise Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und er zuckte zusammen, nicht gewohnt bei seinem Namen genannt zu werden. Verwirrt, sie nicht früher bemerkt zu haben. Seine steifen Knie schmerzten, als er sich erhob, doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken, setzte stattdessen das liebenswürdigste Lächeln auf, das er meistern konnte.

"Lady Hellsing."

Ihr Anblick war überwältigend. Stürzte ihn in ein inneres Chaos, aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab. Verdrehtes Verlangen verbrannte seine Seele, schlimmer als die Feuer der Hölle, nagte an ihm und riss ihn tiefer in undenkbare Abgründe. Wie so ein verdorbenes Wesen so einen Tumult in ihm auslösen konnte, war ihm nach wie vor ein Rätsel.

"Ich hoffe, du hattest eine angenehme Reise", fragte er überschwänglich höflich, mit einer leichten Verbeugung, ohne sie je aus den Augen zu lassen. Verfolgte genau wie ihr platinblondes Haar in einer sanften Welle über ihre Schultern rann und in ihren schmalen Rücken fiel, genau dort wo das schwarze Jacket sich verlockend eng an ihre Taille schmiegte. Bemerkte, wie ihre eisblaue Augen hinter den schimmernden Gläsern kalt aufblitzten und ihn mit Verachtung straften.

"Spar dir die Schmeicheleien. Wir wissen beide, dass weder du noch ich besonders froh sind über dieses Treffen."

"Is iubet egoque optempero, meine Liebe.", lächelte er freundlich und schob die Hände in die gefütterten Taschen seines langen, pelzverbrämten Mantels. Es war fürchterlich kalt. "Was willst du tun? Soll ich dir die Kathedrale zeigen?"

Sie seufzte leise und wandte den Blick ab. "Ich bevorzuge Gebäude, in denen kein Rauchverbot herrscht."

Das erste echte Schmunzeln huschte über seine Züge und er nickte leicht. Ihr Wunsch kam ihm gerade recht. _Dominus ubique est et omnia videt. _Dennoch schien eine Last von ihm abzufallen, als sie aus der Kathedrale traten und ihm die frische Winterkälte entgegen schlug, die gerade so viel angenehmer war als die ständige Präsenz des Göttlichen und Heiligen, vor der er sich schuldig fühlen musste.

Je länger er sie betrachtete, desto weniger konnte er die Augen von ihr lassen. Sie fesselte ihn, quälte ihn, brachte ihn um den Verstand ohne es überhaupt zu wissen und er war ihr schutzlos ausgeliefert. Das Ambiente schmeichelte ihr. Warmes Licht der kristallenen Kronleuchter ließ ihr Haar schimmern wie flüssiges Gold und verlieh ihrer Gestalt eine unglaublich betörende Ausstrahlung. Doch er würde nicht so töricht sein, ihr voll und ganz zu verfallen.

"Wo ist denn dein treuer Diener?", erkundigte er sich süffisant und schwenkte langsam den Wein in seinem bauchigen Glas, den Blick nicht eine Sekunde von ihr abgewandt. Ihm entging nicht, wie der Kommentar eine Spur von Unmut in ihr erregte und es bereitete ihm teuflische Freude.

"Bist du nicht auch ohne Begleitung hier? Keine Angst ganz allein, ehrwürdiger Bischof?", kam es scharf zurück und ein hämisches Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen, darüber dass auch sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Genüsslich nahm sie einen Zug von ihrer Zigarre und lehnte sich in dem edlen Stuhl zurück, den Kopf auf die andere Hand gestützt. "Gar niemand, der auf ein Schnippen hin springt..."

"Willst du mir damit etwas unterstellen?", fragte er harmlos und legte das Kinn auf die gefalteten Hände. Ihre Worte kratzten an seinem Stolz, aber wenn sie spielen wollte, bitte. Er würde mitspielen. Vorerst. So schrecklich ihr Temperament auch sein mochte, gab es doch nichts reizvolleres als sich an ihrem Feuer die Finger zu verbrennen, diesem verwerflichen Verlangen nachzugeben.

"Vielleicht will ich das, ja", mutmaßte sie scheinbar desinteressiert und strich sich gelassen das glänzende Haar über die Schulter, den Blick durch den Raum schweifen lassend. Als fiele ihr plötzlich etwas ein, sah sie ihn wieder an, fixierte ihn nur aus den Augenwinkeln.

"Ich verletze damit doch hoffentlich nicht dein ohnehin schon klägliches Selbstbewusstsein?"

Sie brauchte ihn nicht einmal zu beobachten, um zu wissen, dass sie ihn hart getroffen hatte. Ein schwerer Schlag. Zufrieden schloss sie die Augen und genoss den kleinen Sieg, vollkommen entspannt mit den leisen Geräuschen im Hintergrund und dem herben Geruch der Zigarre, der sich in schweren Schwaden um sie legte. Für einen winzigen Augenblick tauchte die Frage auf, ob er es verdient hatte, dass sie so mit ihm umsprang, doch genauso schnell wie sie gekommen war, verschwand sie auch wieder. Natürlich hatte er es verdient und selbst wenn nicht, die Verlockung war einfach zu groß.

"Was ist?", hakte sie nach, als er nicht reagierte und schlug die Augen auf. Sein Blick sprach mehr als tausend Worte. Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in ihm arbeitete, wie er nach einer schlagfertigen Antwort suchte um es ihr heimzuzahlen. Sollte er dazu überhaupt Gelegenheit bekommen. Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf den Lippen beugte sie sich über den Tisch zu ihm vor. "Habe ich nicht recht? Ihr Katholiken wart schon schon immer aufgeblasene Egozentriker, die ihren Gott preisen um damit ihrem eigenen Größenwahn nachzukommen und ihre Eitelkeit zu befriedigen."

Es war eine Sache, ihn zu beleidigen, aber eine vollkommen andere, alles wofür er stand und woran er glaubte so niederträchtig zu beschimpfen. Mit Eitelkeit hatte das nichts mehr zu tun. Hier ging es um die absolute Essenz, um die heilige katholische Kirche und sie würde es nicht wagen, so in seiner Gegenwart zu sprechen. Der Zorn loderte ihn ihm und brannte an seinem Herz, dennoch zügelte er sich, soviel Anstrenung es auch kosten mochte. Er hatte seine Aufgabe. Er würde nicht schwach werden. Nicht auf diese Weise. Tief durchatmend hob er den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen, die Stimme ruhig und beherrscht, auch wenn er einen bitteren Unterton nicht verheimlichen konnte.

"Ein heilloser Mensch gräbt nach seinem Unheil", sprach er langsam, sie fest in den Blick gefasst. "Doch in seinem Mund ist es wie brennendes Feuer und ein grausamer Bote wird über ihn kommen. Denn wer Zank liebt, der liebt die Sünde."

Nicht im Geringsten gewillt, sich ihre Reaktion anzutun, schob er heftig den Stuhl zurück und erhob sich, ohne sie noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Wie geschickt es doch war, ihn ausgerechnet in einem exquisiten Restaurant so zu provozieren, wo schon allein die Etikette es verbot und verhinderte, heftig zu werden. "Ich zahle", erklärte er kalt, legte die Scheine auf den Tisch und wandte sich zum Gehen, doch ihre Stimme hielt ihn zurück. Er zögerte, sich umzudrehen, nicht im Entferntesten auch nur annähernd besänftigter, obwohl sie so anders klang. Spöttisch zwar, jedoch nicht auf eine verletzende Art und als er sie über die Schulter anblickte, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass sie eventuell gar nicht anders zu reagieren wusste.

"Ignorant wie immer. Kannst du nicht höflich sein, auf eine Frau warten und dich darum kümmern, dass sie, wehrlos wie sie ist, auch sicher nach Hause kommt?"

Die Fahrt zum Hotel verlief in Schweigen.

"Komm mit rein", forderte sie ihn auf, als sie vor der Tür ihrer Suite im obersten Stockwerk des exklusiven Hotels standen und er wusste, dass es ein Befehl war, der keine Widerrede duldete, doch sein Zorn war noch zu frisch entfacht.

"Ich verzichte, Gnädigste", bemerkte er nur trocken, die Hände in den Manteltaschen vergraben, gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt. Ihr finsterer Blick ging wirkungslos an ihm vorbei. Er wusste genau, wie es sie verärgerte, missachtet zu werden, doch für einen Moment glaubte er schon damit durchzukommen. Ein leises, kaltes Lachen hielt ihn zurück, zu gehen.

"Rennst du wieder weg?", trafen ihn ihre Worte hart wie kalte Dolche und bohrten sich in seinen Stolz. "Wie ein geprügelter Hund verkriechst du dich hinterm Ofen."

Schneller als sie damit gerechnet hatte, noch bevor sie ganz ausreden konnte, trat er in das Zimmer und schlug krachend die Tür ins Schloss. Sie sah die ungezügelte Wut in seinen Augen und schmunzelte, schon wieder eine neue Zigarre an den Lippen. Genau wie sie vermutet hatte, er würde sich nicht ewig beherrschen können. Sie wusste nicht mit absoluter Sicherheit zu sagen, wieso sie dieses Spiel so weit trieb - zu weit vielleicht, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Er hatte irgendetwas an sich, das sie förmlich zwang ihn bis aufs Blut zu reizen, ihn nicht einfach gehen zu lassen. Wie plötzlich selbst von ihre Gedanken überrascht, zog sie nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen und ließ das gefütterte Jacket von ihren Schultern gleiten. "Setz dich doch", bot sie ihm mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung in Richtung luxuriöse, weiße Ledercouch an und wandte sich ab, durchaus gewahr, dass sie ihn so nur noch weiter triezte.

"Du solltest vorsichtig sein, Integra", äußerte er und sie hörte am Klang seiner Stimme, dass sie endgültig zu weit gegangen war, reagierte jedoch nicht. "Auch du kannst dir nicht alles herausnehmen."

Ein schweres Rascheln deutete ihr, dass auch er seinen Mantel abgelegt hatte und sie spürte, wie er schräg hinter sie trat, fühlte seine Nähe obwohl er sie nicht berührte. Sein Tonfall ließ sie aufhorchen, sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er zuletzt so bösartig geklungen hatte.

"Wie ist es denn bei dir, meine Liebe? So furchtlos und doch so machtlos, wenn dein treuer Sklave dir nicht dient. Und trotz ihm kannst du nur ohnmächtig zusehen, wie deine Welt wieder und wieder in Scherben geht. Nunja...", fügte er scheinbar unbeschwert hinzu doch die Ironie seiner Worte brannten noch viel schlimmer wie Säure in ihren Wunden. "...du bist es schließlich gewohnt hauptsächlich von Toten umgeben zu sein. Sie scheinen ein ungleich größeres Interesse an dir zu hegen als die Lebendigen."

"Maxwell-", fiel sie ihm aufgebracht ins Wort, doch er überging sie einfach.

"So ist das eben bei gottlosen Wesen. Sehnst du dich so sehr nach ihnen, dass du schon wie eines der Ihren wirst?" Seine Augen waren eisig, jegliche Gefühlsregung außer blankem Hass war aus einer Stimme verschwunden, auch wenn sie sich unbewusst weigerte, zu glauben, dass dieser wirklich ihr galt, obwohl sie doch gerade genau das gleiche, beißende Gefühl für ihn empfand.

"Mag sein, dass du recht hast", fügte er hinzu. "Mag sein, dass wir im Vatikan anfälliger sind für Eitelkeit als für andere Sünden. Doch weißt du, das ist mir völlig egal, denn immerhin baut unser System nicht einzig und allein darauf auf, heimtückisch den Vollstreckern Gottes Willens auf Erden in den Rücken zu fallen, um uns anschließend genau mit diesem Frevel zu rühmen und mit fremden Titeln auszustaffieren wie die schlimmsten Verräter. Und nichts anderes seid ihr Protestanten als dreckige, verräterische Ketzer."

"Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit mir zu sprechen, du katholischer Bastard!?", zischte sie ihn an, nur eine Haaresbreite davon entfernt ihn zu ohrfeigen, dass man noch die nächsten Tage alle fünf Finger sehen würde. Niemand hatte das Recht, so mit ihr zu verfahren und vorallem nicht er. Nicht jemand von seiner Sorte. Ihr Blut kochte und wäre es nicht so gewesen, hätte sie vielleicht die Bitterkeit gesehen, die seine Augen kreuzte, nur für eine Sekunde, doch alles was sie wahrnahm war, wie er sich abwandte und zum Fenster ging, scheinbar jegliches Interesse an dem Streit oder ihr verloren. Oh nein, so leicht würde sie es ihm nicht machen, nicht nach diesen Vorwürfen und Unterstellungen. Ihre Stimme bebte, als sie wieder sprach und mit jedem Wort lauter und lauter wurde. "Erbärmlich. Flüchtest du wieder? Wie kannst du es wagen, nach dem du-"

"Findest du nicht, es ist genug?", brachte er sie zum Schweigen. Es war nicht, was er sagte, sondern die Art, wie er es sagte. Wie er sie dabei ansah, mit seinen tief amethystfarbenen Augen, ihr nur halb zugewandt. Es nahm ihr allen Wind aus den Segeln. Säuerlich schnaubend machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und schritt zu der beschlagenen, auf altmodisch getrimmten Minibar. "Was trinkst du?"

"Scotch."

"Gewisse Schotten färben wohl ab", kommentierte sie und musste wider ihren Willen leicht schmunzeln. Ein Glas in der Hand, das andere auf der marmornen Oberfläche abgestellt, schlenderte sie zu der geschwungenen Couch und ließ sich nieder.

"Das wäre nicht immer das Schlimmste, nicht wahr?", erwiderte er, nahm das kristallene Glas und lehnte sich gegen den breiten, blendend weißen Sessel ihr gegenüber. Sie antwortete nicht, beobachtete ihn nur über den Rand ihres Glases hinweg, wie er so da stand und wunderte sich, dass sie sich tatsächlich so schnell beruhigen konnte, wenn es sein musste. Wenn es so besser war. Je länger sie ihn so gedankenverloren betrachtete, desto mehr begann auch ihre Aufmerksamkeit sich mit ihm zu befassen und ihr fiel, nicht zum ersten Mal, auf, was für ein attraktiver Mann er doch war.

Noch nie hatte sie ihn schlicht in weißem Hemd und schwarzer Bügelfaltenhose gesehen, doch es stand ihm. In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung, die eine gewisse Faszination auf sie ausübte, setzte er sich auf den Sessel, den Kopf auf der freien Hand abgestützt und sah sie an, mit diesen Augen, von denen sie sich nicht abwenden konnte. Die so eine störende Art hatten, sie in ihren Bann zu ziehen, die so viele Emotionen spiegeln konnten, von brennendem Hass bis zu diesem Ausdruck, den sie nicht deuten konnte, unter dem man seltsam nackt und angegriffen war und sich nicht erklären konnte wieso. Und dennoch genoss sie diesen Blick auf eine verquere Weise. Langsam wanderten ihre Augen weiter, über sein junges Gesicht, seine schlanke Gestalt. Für einen Bischof, musste sie schmunzelnd feststellen, die doch normal pflegten alt und runzlig zu sein, war er außergewöhnlich fesselnd. Doch das waren nicht die Gedanken, die sie haben sollte.

Die folgenden Stunden verliefen angenehm. Guter Whiskey, exklusives Ambiente und überraschend verträgliche Gespräche versüßten den Abend, der so wütend begonnen hatte. Mit einem Seufzen schob er seinen Hemdärmel zurück, um einen Blick auf seine teure Armbanduhr zu erhaschen. Ein Uhr durch, nie hatte er geplant so viel Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Und wenn er sie so betrachtete, wusst er nur zu genau, wieso. Das Glas auf den steinernen Tisch stellend erhob er sich. "Es ist spät."

"Du gehst?", fragte sie und er nickte. Sie sah so entspannt aus, völlig ruhig, ganz anders als sonst. Und dadurch nicht weniger begehrenswert. Für eine Sekunde zögerte er, dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange, nur einen winzigen Moment länger, als es christliche Nächstenliebe sein konnte. Wie auf frischer Tat ertappt, fuhr er augenblicklich zurück, einen Ausdruck in den Augen, der von tiefsten Qualen zeugte. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut, seine langen Strähnen, die sie federleicht streiften. Wie aus Reflex packte sie ihn plötzlich am Handgelenk und hielt ihn fest. Nur für eine Sekunde trafen sich ihre Blicke. Der Moment schien förmlich zu knistern vor Elektrizität, doch ihr Kopf war vollkommen leer. Dann spürte sie seine Lippen und schloss die Augen. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an, so verboten gut. So sündig, aber so sanft und jede Sekunde leidenschaftlicher. Atemlos ließ sie von ihm ab und öffnete widerstrebend die Augen, nicht gewillt die Situation dadurch tatsächlich real werden zu lassen. Aber sie war real.

"Auf Wiedersehen", meinte sie kalt, ohne ihn anzusehen, dennoch mit einer Härte, die keine Diskussion zuließ. Das hier war nicht, was sie tun sollte und sie wusste nicht, welcher Teufel sie geritten hatte, sich überhaupt auf dieses Niveau herab zu lassen. Irritiert stellte sie fest, dass er noch immer vor ihr stand, ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen, nach wie vor zu ihr hinab gebeugt. Sie sah in seinen Augen, wie er sich innerlich über sie amüsierte. Gerechter Weise, wie sie bitter vermerkte. "Geh", wiederholte sie ihre Aufforderung noch einmal, drohend und wünschte, sie könnte diesen selbstgefälligen Ausdruck aus seinem Gesicht wischen.

"Ist das ein Befehl?", fragte er stichelnd, nur noch Millimeter trennten ihre Lippen. Schmerzvolles Verlangen quälte ihn und er wusste, dass er sich mit jeder Tat, jedem Gedanken tiefer und tiefer in unverzeihliche Sünde verstrickte. Es war hoffnungslos. Sie kostete ihn alles und er ergab sich willig. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, küsste er sie glühend, voller Begierde, verfolgte den weichen Schwung ihrer zahrten Lippen. Streichelte ihr zärtlich durch das lange, seidige Haar, strich nach vorn, über ihre Schultern zu ihrer Brust. Behutsam machte er sich an den Knöpfen ihrer viel zu bieder hochgeschlossenen Bluse zu schaffen und spürte wie auch ihre Hände noch unsicher aber doch von Verlangen getrieben zu seinem Hals wanderten und geschickt den Priesterkragen öffneten um federleicht die warme Haut darunter entlang zu fahren. Er wusste, dass es längst zu spät war sich noch zu besinnen, von ihr abzulassen. Seine Hände glitten tiefer, öffneten Knopf für Knopf. Er spürte, dass sie kaum merklich nervös wurde, küsste sie wieder sanfter. Plötzlich, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, stieß sie ihn heftig von sich. Taumelnd richtete er sich auf, versuchte zu ergründen, was er getan hatte, dass sich schlagartig alles änderte, dass sie jäh wieder so kalt wirkte. Doch ihre Augen betrogen sie.

"Geh", presste sie hervor, die Stimme rauchig und rückte ihre Brille zurecht. "Das ist ein Befehl."

Es kostete sie alles an Überwindung, mehr als sie je gelaubt hätte, das auszusprechen und hart zu bleiben. Ihr Herz pochte in ihren Ohren und Lust brannte in ihrer Seele, setzte ihren ganzen Körper in Flammen. Das alles hier war falsch. Sie hasste ihn. Sie verabscheute ihn. Und sie wollte ihn.

Er schien genau zu wissen, was in ihr vorging, stand nur da, dieses durchtriebe Lächeln im Gesicht und wartete. Hin und her gerissen zwischen Gefühl und Verstand sah sie ihn an, musterte ihn und er wünschte, ihre Hände würden tun, was ihre Augen taten, ihn so unverschämt berühren.

Sie verlor sich an ihn und sie wusste es. Er war engelsgleich, wie er so vor ihr stand, das lange, silbrige Haar in einer sanften Kaskade über die Schulter nach vorn fließend, das strahlend weiße Hemd leicht geöffnet, dass die helle Haut darunter zum Vorschein kam. Und diese Augen, die eine Kraft auf sie ausübten, der sie nicht widerstehen konnte, obwohl er doch nur ein Mensch war, wie sie. Vielleicht auch gerade deswegen. Glänzend wie Edelsteine, in denen sich unzähmbares Verlagen spiegelte. Er wirkte wie ein Engel und war doch nichts als ein Teufel. Ein Teufel, der sie in die tiefsten Abgründe der Hölle riss. Aber sie würde nicht fallen. Sie würde hocherhobenen Hauptes aus eigenem Willen zugrunde gehen.

Geschmeidig erhob sie sich, scheinbar völlig ruhig, den Blick zu Boden gewandt.

"Gerade du, Maxwell, solltest wissen", begann sie unbeirrbar, nicht bemüht, den gehässigen Unterton zu verbergen, "dass man meinen Befehlen lieber Folge leistet."

Gelassen machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, ihren Körper nun so dicht an seinem, dass sie seine Hitze spüren konnte und nahm ihre Brille ab. Ruckartig hob sie den Kopf und fixierte ihn. Sämtliche Unsicherheit und sämtlicher Zweifel war aus ihrem Blick verschwunden.

"Verschwinde. Du bist nichts als ein Verräter an deinem Glauben."

Eine Spur Ärger flackerte in seinen Augen auf, doch war genauso schnell wieder verschwunden.

"Und was bist du?", fragte er süffisant und strich ihr mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wange, hob ihr Kinn leicht an. "Wie nennt man jemanden, der seine Ideale mit Füßen tritt?"

Schneller, als er es kommen sah, fing er eine saftige Ohrfeige. Seine Wange brannte wie Feuer. Ihr Atem kam heftig.

"Wag es nicht, so mit mir zu sprechen", fauchte sie ihn an. Dann wurde ihre Stimme wieder weicher, wenn auch nicht weniger boshaft. "Sag mir doch", fragte sie anmaßend, die Hand auf seine Brust gelegt, "wie ist es, so zu leiden? Für einen Katholiken doch sicher erhebend. Oder bist du es schon gewohnt?"

Sanft aber bestimmend drückte sie ihn nach hinten, bugsierte ihn Schritt für Schritt auf das angrenzende Schlafzimmer zu. Öffnete einen Knopf seines Hemdes und schob den dünnen Stoff beiseite, dass sein silbernes Kreuz auf seine Brust fiel. Wie erneut geschlagen zuckte er zusammen.

"Wie ist es, von Gott abzufallen?"

Sie genoss den Ausdruck in seinen Augen, genoss ihre eigene Grausamkeit. Hoffte zugleich nicht zu weit zu gehen, bebte vor Ungeduld diesen Verrat, dieses Unbekannte durch ihn zu erfahren. Sie konnte nicht lesen, was in ihm vorging, als er sich langsam zu ihr vorbeugte. Leise flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, hauchte verführerisch: "Soll ich es dir zeigen?"

"Ja."

Ein spöttisches Lächeln huschte über seine Züge, als er wieder auf Abstand ging. "Ist das eine Bitte?"

"Nein", erwiderte sie, nicht minder spöttisch. "Das ist ein Befehl", ließ sie von ihm ab, machte sich stattdessen daran ihre eigene Bluse quälend langsam ein Knopf nach dem anderen weiter zu öffnen, "und ich wiederhole mich nicht."

Seine Hände glitten über ihren Körper, wo immer er sie berührte schienen Funken zu sprühen, ihre Haut in Flammen zu stehen. Schwer atmend schloss sie die Augen und reckte sich ihm entgegen, den Kopf in das weiche Kissen gepresst. Federleicht strich er über ihr Schlüsselbein, hinab, sachte zwischen ihren Brüsten hindurch, verfolgte die Spur mit brennenden Küssen auf ihrer makellosen Haut, die nichts mehr verdeckte. Sie war wundervoll. So sensibel. Sanft strich er über die Rundung ihrer Brüste und entlockte ihr ein gedämpftes Stöhnen. Schmerzlich langsam berührte seine feuchte Zunge die empfindsame Stellen, umschlossen seine Lippen ihre erregten Knospen, während seine Hände ihren flachen Bauch hinab wanderten, an ihren schlanken Schenkeln wieder ansetzten und in Zirkeln die Innenseiten hinab tanzten.

Fahrig strich sie über seinen Rücken, die Wirbelsäule entlang, an seinen Hüften nach vorne und über seinen Bauch langsam wieder nach oben. Stellte fest, dass er sportlicher war, als sie vermutet hatte. Liebkoste die Muskeln unter seiner Haut und wurde mit einem Stöhnen belohnt. Wie sie ihn wollte. Seine Berührungen erregten sie auf eine unvorstellbare Art und Weise. Nach Luft schnappend krallte sie sich in seine Oberarme, als seine Finger geschickt zwischen ihre Beine glitten, sie genau _dort_ berührten. Es machte sie wahnsinnig, raubte ihr jegliche Beherrschung.

Völlig unerwartet packte sie ihn plötzlich grob an den Haaren und riss ihn auf Augenhöhe, die Wangen rot vor Lust und Augen glasig vor Verlangen, doch ihre Stimme war fest.

"Komm zur Sache." Sie genoss was er mit ihr tat, verzehrte sich nach jeglichem Kontakt, aber es genügte nicht. Sie wollte ihn, brauchte ihn in sich, um jeden Zweifel, jedes Bedenken auszulöschen. Um sich völlig in dieser Versündigung zu verlieren.

Für eine Sekunde zögerte er, dann ließ sie ihn los und alle Unsicherheit war verschwunden.

"Wie du willst."

Sie wappnete sich gegen den Schmerz, dennoch schien es sie zu zerreißen, als er grob in sie eindrang. "Hah", hisste sie hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, krallte sich in seine Schultern, als ob das die Schmerzen lindern könnte. Er zögerte, doch sie kannte weder Gnade mit ihm, noch mit sich selbst. "Weiter", befahl sie abgehackt, ohne ihn anzublicken.

Jede seiner rhythmischen Bewegungen ließ sie zusammenzucken, doch erfüllte ihren Zweck. Keine Schuldgefühle. Nur noch sein Körper und ihrer. Liebevolle Küsse, leidenschaftliche Küsse linderten den Schmerz und verwandelten ihn langsam in etwas anderes. Etwas, das ihr sämtliche auch nur im Ansatz noch vorhandene Gedanken raubte und sich ihrer bemächtigte.

Seine Lippen trafen ihre und sie gab sich ihm voll und ganz hin, verwickelte ihn in ein wildes Spiel, presste ihren Körper willig gegen den seinen. Stöhnend schlang sie die Beine um ihn, versuchte ihn tiefer in sich zu treiben, warf den Kopf zurück, einen Aufschrei unterdrückend, als er genau jenen Punkt traf, der sie Sterne sehen ließ. Wellen von Ekstase durchbebten ihren Körper, immer schneller, schienen sich zu sammeln und brachten sie fast um den Verstand. Ihre Hände zitterten, versuchten Halt zu finden an seinen wunden Schultern, als die Lust unerträglich wurde. Seine Stöße wurden erratischer, sie spührte, wie ein Zittern durch seine angespannten Arme ging und eine weiche Hitze sie durchflutete. Heiß fanden seine Lippen die ihren in einem rauen Kuss, das war alles was sie brauchte und ihre Welt verblasste.

Sanftes Licht durchflutete die goldenen Räumlichkeiten des Vatikans und ließ ihn himmlisch glänzen, wie durchtränkt von göttlicher Präsenz. Noch nie hatte er sich so sündig gefühlt in den gesegneten Hallen, so schmutzig. So verabscheuunswürdig vor den Augen des Herrn. Denn der Herr wusste von seiner Verfehlung, oh und wie er davon wusste. Die Worte der Predigt verfolgten ihn und trieben ihn voran, die heilige Stadt so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu lassen, die so anklagend strahlte.

_Denn die Lippen der fremden Frau sind süß wie Honigseim und ihre Kehle ist glatter als Öl._

_Hernach aber ist sie bitter wie Wermut und scharf wie ein zweischneidiges Schwert, haltlos sind ihre Tritte und du merkst es nicht._

---

Bibelzitate:

Ein heilloser Mensch gräbt nach seinem Unheil, doch in seinem Mund ist es wie brennendes Feuer und ein grausamer Bote wird über ihn kommen. Denn wer Zank liebt, der liebt die Sünde.

_Sprüche 16.27 , 17.11 , 17.19_

Denn die Lippen der fremden Frau sind süß wie Honigseim und ihre Kehle ist glatter als Öl. Hernach aber ist sie bitter wie Wermut und scharf wie ein zweischneidiges Schwert, haltlos sind ihre Tritte und du merkst es nicht.

_Sprüche 5.3-4 + 6_

Er zerstreut, die im Herzen voll Hochmut sind.

_Lobgesang Mariens - Magnificat_


End file.
